Hitherto, there is known a structure in which information stored in a storage medium provided in a toner cartridge mounted in an image forming apparatus is read, and an image forming apparatus main body uses the information.
When the structure of the related art is adopted, when the information of the storage medium provided in the toner cartridge is broken by static electricity, or erroneous data is written due to occurrence of a write miss or the like at the time of manufacture, or when no data is written, there is a fear that an erroneous operation is caused on the image forming apparatus side.